Lunar Eclipse
Lunar Eclipse This character belongs to me! Please do not edit or use without permission!! Luna is Sola’s twin, and she is entered in the Twin Characters Contest! Appearance Luna is the skinner and more sleek one between her sister and her, and she looks as if she could slip out of any situation without detection. She moves lightly and fluently, and she can easily maneuver around the forest floor and canopy. She doesn’t mind being ordinary, unlike her sister, and she actually likes that she can easily blend in. Her voice is quiet and smooth when she does decide to talk, and her volume never raises higher than an inside voice. She, unlike her sister, can sit completely still for as long as she need to without fidgeting. Her main scales are a dark purple like her sister’s, and her top scales are a mysterious ebony black. Her pale violet underscales glimmer in the sun making her uncomfortable since they make her more noticeable, and she hates her horns even more because they are an even lighter violet that glimmer even more. Few ever see Luna’s eyes because she keeps her head low, and she has a hard time making eye contact with those she doesn’t know or trust. When you do see them, they are a beautiful golden color with a hint of shyness to them. They are usually calm, annoyed, happy, or unsure, but they are always strong in their own way. Anger is rare to see in her eyes, but it does show when someone messes with her or her sister. The sparkles of silver scales on her purple wing webs shimmer in the moonlight just like every other NightWing’s. The scales are however more frequent and clustered than normal. A purple rose sits atop her left ear very nicely, and it adds a little spice to her look. She thinks it’s a nice little addition to her appearance, and she replaces it every now and then when it dies. Luna’s pet Tokay Gecko can be seen perched on her head or shoulders every now and then too. Personality Luna is very shy and quiet unlike her sister, and she prefers to be alone or with family/close friends than to be at parties or with large groups. She absolutely hates speaking to strangers or in front of groups, and she gets very nervous and scared when she has to. She has mastered the ability to hide in plain sight, and she can slip out of almost any situation. Don’t let her shyness fool you though. She can be very strong and mean when she needs to be, and her comebacks can feel like a hard slap to the face. She can also be very sarcastic, and she is proud of her skills in manipulation. When her shyness isn’t getting in her way, Luna is a kind and adventurous dragon. She doesn’t like loud dragons/noises, and she prefers the quiet sounds of the night. Reading is her favorite thing in the whole world, and most of her time is spent with her nose in a scroll. Her favorite genre to read is adventure, and fantasy is a close second. Family is very important to Luna, and she will do anything for hers. Wether it be to help Finch with her shop, or cover for her sister when she’s out with friends when she isn’t supposed to. Luna thinks herself as very loyal and responsible, and it’s true. She always gets her homework and chores done, and she never breaks her promises. She doesn’t break rules, and is always home at curfew. She rarely lies, and when she does it’s usually for her sister. Teachers love her, and others will make fun of her for being such a rule follower. She doesn’t let them bother her though. She’s proud that she has an almost perfect record. Luna doesn’t have to worry about bullies. No one messes with her because everybody knows Sola is her sister, and no one messes with Sola. She can also protect herself pretty well. Overall Luna describes herself as the introvert that can back herself up, and loves animals. She thinks herself loyal and respectable, and she will forever hate speaking in front of large group. Abilities To most, Luna is just an average NightWing with no rare mind reading/ future seeing abilities, but her sister and her have a very rare and unstudied ability. They have what they call the Twin Sense, and it allows them to sense what the other is feeling. If one of them gets into danger, the other one can sense it. The strength that they can sense each other weakens the farther away they are, but they are unsure if there is a maximum distance they can go before they can’t sense anything. They’ve had this ability for as long as they can remember, and they are pretty sure they were born with it. Luna is also very skilled at singing. Most don’t know it though. She will usually sing softly when she’s alone or working, but she never sings in front of someone. She doesn’t know how others will feel about her voice, and that scares her. The only dragons who’ve ever heard her sing are Finch, Sola, and Jumanji. Unlike her sister, Luna is quite good a maneuvering thought the rainforest canopy. Her slim and light body easily slips between branches, and when she comes apon a large gap between trees she just leaps across using her wings to help gain distance. This skill is quite useful when trying to escape a large crowd or an angry Finch. History Luna and Sola weren’t always named what they are today, but that is a story that must be told from the very beginning. Years ago when the NightWings were stilling living in the volcano and fighting for their lives, two NightWings by the names of Lightpiercer and Atomsplitter met while hunting for any scrap of food they could find. Most would think they would have fought each other to the death over the meat scrap they found, but instead Atomsplitter let Lightpiercer take it. Lightpiercer hadn’t seen such kindness from another NightWing before, and decided that this NightWing might be the one she’s been looking for. The one she could start a family with, and that’s exactly what happened. Two healthy dragonets hatched on the volcano under the moonlight of a single full moon. The light barely reached the egg, so only part of the egg turned silver. You could tell their parents were surprised when the twins hatched. Atomsplitter and Lightpiercer were expecting one dragonet, but instead got twins from a singular egg. They were concerned at first about how they would be able to provide for two dragonets, but they knew they’d figure out a way one way or another. They named their dragonets Nightbringer (Night) and Daybringer (Day), and they raised them the best they could. Despite having to constantly breath in the smoke and ask of the volcano and sometimes not to eating for days, the sisters survived. Their parents loved them, but maybe didn’t show it the right way. To the sisters they seemed extremely strict and harsh, and Night actually felt like they didn’t really care about her. She believed that they hated her for being smaller and not as strong as Day, and this pushed her to want to leave even more. As Day and Night got older, they started wanting to know what the outside world was like. Their parents forbid them from ever leaving the volcano, but that just made them want to do it more. One night when the sisters were about four, their curiosity became to great. They snuck out of the volcano, and they just kept flying. They were so blinded by the amazement of the outside that they forgot to keep track of where they were going. This resulted in them getting very lost. Once they realized this they no longer wanted to be in the mainland. They wanted to go back home, back to their parents, so they turned around and tried to find their way home. Little did they know they were heading in the wrong direction. Three and a half months went by and the sisters still hadn’t found their way home. They found themselves in a large and dense tree filled environment, the Rainforest Kingdom. They feared the strange color changing dragons (RainWings) that lived in the forest, so they hid on a small branch of a very tall tree. A kind looking RainWing that had been walking by noticed the very noticeable purple dragonets huddling on the tree branch, but before she could do anything the branch snapped underneath the twin’s weight. They fell head first into the ground and were knocked unconscious by it. The kind looking RainWing quickly yelled for help, and with the help of a few other RainWings, she got the dragonets to her home. She placed them in a large hammock, and made sure their heads were supported. The medics that came to check on the twins said the only thing that could be done was to wait, and that’s what the kind looking RainWing did. Day was the first to wake. She didn’t remember very much, including her own name. Night woke up shortly after, and it was the same for her. They remembered they were sisters, they had a strange ability that they didn’t tell anyone about, and some knowledge about Pyrrhia. The kind looking RainWing who the twins learned to be known as Finch, explained what happened to them. She explained how NightWings haven’t been seen for a long time, and how she was unsure how the twins ended up in the rainforest in the first place. She explained that they must have amnesia, and that she doesn’t know if they’d ever get all their memories back. Finch took the twins under her wing and became their adopted mother. She gave the twins the best NightWingish names she could think of, Solar Eclipse and Lunar Eclipse, and she also hired them to work at her flower shop. That’s where they are today; going to school, helping out at the flower shop, making friends, and just living the lives of normal dragonets. Sure they were judged at first but the twins ignored any comments, and they were eventually accepted. Life is good and nothing bad will happen now....right? Relationships ---- Sola: Sola and Luna have been through all the troubles of their lives together. They’ve stayed united though the thick and thin, and nothing will ever separate them. Eventhough Luna is quite shy and unpopular, her and Sola are the best of best friends, and everyone would agree to that. Luna loves her sister and will do anything for her. Finch: Luna loves Finch with all her heart, and is so thankful for her taking her sister and her in. She loves helping out in her shop, and can rely on her when she needs someone to talk to. Luna does get annoyed by some of Finch’s rules and lectures, but deep down she knows she’s only looking out for her sister and her. Newt: Newt is Luna’s pet Tokay Gecko. She saved him from a hoard of small dragonets that were fighting over him. He became very attached to Luna and wouldn’t let go of her talon after she saved him, so she adopted him. Luna takes very good care of Newt, and takes him everywhere. She loves him very much, and promises to not let anything happen to him. They’re favorite thing to do is read together and take naps in the the rainforest canopy. Jumanji: Jumanji is a RainWing that Luna met her first year of school. He’s quite popular and has many friends, and Luna finds him really funny. He has a cush on Luna, and she doesn’t know why. She would expect him to like his sister since they are both alike, but he likes her. Luna’s lost count of how many gifts he’s given her and how many times she’s asked her out, and she doesn’t know what to do. She does really like him, despite him being quite loud and energetic, and she thinks that the next time he asks her out she’ll say yes. Trivia Created for the Twin Character Contest. Secretly stays up past her bedtime reading. Hates gym class with a passion. Wants to be an author. Not an early bird. Loves sour fruits. Quite a picky eater. Favorite color is blue. Wishes to learn who she really is. Gallery 5DAA3588-7A96-488E-AAF8-BA484F910BA6.png|By RWD!! Thx!!! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Content (JellybeanDragon67) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student)